Metal of Doom
by Metalheadbanger
Summary: Nick, a hard lucked teen's life is turned around after a near fatal encounter and vows to liberate his town by using the power of the tear drinkers. M for Strong blood/gore, Strong Language, and Sexuality. 5 chps updated.
1. Day of Sorrow

Ths is my first Brutal Legend fanfic, I absolutely love the game (even if it was pretty short). This fanfic is about a teen who's life is about to be turned around in the most unexpected way, I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed making it.

(-)

Chapter one: Day of Sorrow

_"MR CROWLEY! WHAT WENT DOWN IN YOUR HEAD? OH MR CROWLEY, CAN YOU TALK TO THE DEAD?"_

I woke up, hearing my alarm clock playing an Ozzy Osbourne song, and a good one at that. My eyes were still feeling heavy, I accidentally stayed up a little too long watching Ronnie  
Dio's biography on channel VH1, last night. I've layed there in my bed for a few more minutes to hear the rest of the song, allowing my eyes to rest a little more. After the song finished playing the second solo and finale, I lazily smacked the off button with my left hand, however I accidentaly smacked a little too hard, giving myself a small stinging sensation in my hand, but it also woke up my eyes. I sighed in exhaustion as I ripped the blankets off of me, exposing my naked torso. I planted my feet onto the rickety wooden board floor that looks like it could break any second. I still sat on the bed, rubbing my eyes and smacking myself across the face a couple of times to wake myself up. I sighed again and placed my forehead onto my hands as I looked down at the floor, but was greeted by my fat stomach. Yeah I'm not really the athletic type, and my stomach was telling me that. Tch, more like mocking me. "I really do not want to go to school today" I mumbled to myself.

Ah god, I'm sorry, I'm complaining about my morning and you have no bloody clue who I am. I'm Nick Fargo, 16, overweight, short brown bowl cut hair, and brown eyes, the only good thing about me is that I'm tall, but that's about it. I live in a very crappy apartment that could be easily described as a crack house, in a decent sized town called Rosemburg, that greatly resembles New Jersey only more crappy, shockingly enough. And I live by myself. My parents died when I was younger, but I don't want to get into that...because...I just can't do it.

I've sat there for a few more minutes until I've finally gathered enough mental energy to get my fat-ass body up to perform my morning rituals.

Fifteen minutes later, now 7:35, only 25 minutes until schools starts. I've walked into the kitchen, now clothed with dark blue jeans with the knees shredded, a black Led Zeppelin t-shirt with a picture of a druid standing on a rocky cliff holding a lantern, a black unzipped cotton hoodie with a picture of a fancy gothic cross on it, and black converse, so yeah I'm a real old school metal head.

((A/N: Think cross design on the back of the robe that is weared by the Guardian of Metal))

I've fixed myself some cold cereal since I"m already a little late and inhaled it. I grabbed my backpack from a rat's nest that I call a couch and headed out the door, locking it behind me.

Outside, while power walking abit. I was greeted by a cool, very cloudy day, fall was here. Used to be my favorite time of year when the leaves would turn into cool colors down in Vermont, where I used to live. But now, here, it just depresses me, because there's nothing here but a concrete jungle with very little trees. The walk to school is so far turning out to be uneventful, normally about this time I would be chased by the neighborhood assholes. At first it was just for money, now it was just for fun, for them I mean.

As I continued I heard a small but recognizable voice saying "Hi Nick" I turned my head behind me and saw Marie, my only friend, who's the only one I know who has it worse than I do. She lives with her parents who doesn't give a damn about her, and she is in a abusive relationship with one of the jocks at school named Charles. Why she hangs around him, I don't know, probably, besides me, Charles is the only one who would actually interact with her, course not in ways that anybody with a brain would call despite her disposition she was pretty damn cute, long blackish brown hair, emerald eyes, and a slender body. I could talk about her assests, but I personal rule against something about that, so I'm no pervert, and she had a a very nice personailty to boot, though because of said personality she wasn't the type to stand up for herself.

She looked at me with a smile as she ran up next to me. "Hey Marie" I smiled back. All of the sudden it felt warmer, must be the exertion from power walking. I looked at her a little closer and saw a bruise on her forehead hidden in her dark hair, my smile faltered alittle as I felt my insides start to churn.

She noticed the smile and dropped hers "What is it?" she asked.

I increased my smile and shook my head "It's nothing"

She stared at me for a few seconds then smiled again, buying what I said.

On the rest of the way to school, I slowed down alittle for Marie to stay caught up and we talked about our favourite bands and other small stuff. Marie and I had alot in common, we were living in broken homes, we love Autumn, and we love music, though she wasn't as deep into metal as I was, she also liked some of those older pop stars like Brittany Spears and such. Personally, I never could care for them, but each to his or her own I suppose.

We were now in front of the school building with only 5 minutes to spare, it looked like I was going to make inside the building without getting my ass kicked. Oh lord how I was wrong.

"Hey freak!" said a slightly deep voice. The crowd that heard it started snickering but I ignored it, after hearing this everyday for the last couple of years I just tune it out. I turned around and saw Charles walking towards us. He was one of those stereotypical jocks: small brain, large pituitary glands, but that doesn't stop him from the ass-kicking he was going to give me in a few minutes. He has a dirty blond hair that went down to his shoulders, and brown eyes. Reason why I was considered a freak, it was because of how I looked and my love for metal in a rap infested society.

I looked at Marie, who had a look of mixed infatuation and fear, I silently sighed, thinking while I slowly shook my head 'What the fuck do you see in him?'

Charles walked over to Marie, grabbed her by the arm and roughly pulled her away from me, making my stomach churn more. 'How dare he do that to her!' said a small voice in the back of my mind. "Marie, what the hell do you think you're doing with this nutshit?" Charles yelled in her face, pointing at me. Nutshit...heh...I've been called worse. I continued looking at Marie, who could only stammer, trying to come up with an answer, making the churning all the more violent. soon it would spread into my fists as I could feel them clenching.

Charles soon lost his patience and slapped her something fierce. I started grinding my teeth, trying to control myself, but I accidentally let out a snarl, turning his attention toward me. He released her, but not without throwing her into the ground. Nobody would come in and help, everybody knew that Charles was not one to be messed with, and anybody who did ended up in the hospital, I even once heard a rumor that he actually killed someone but that was never proven.

"So, you want a piece of me?" he asked in a devlish grin. I wanted to fight him, I wanted to kick his ass so damn bad. But you know how the ghetto would toughen a person up to a point to defend themselves? Unfortunantly, ironically, it only did the opposite, I didn't have a fighting bone in my body, my anger would flee as quickly as it would come when I'm about to fight someone, and I curse that to hell itself. Like clockwork, I start feeling my rage subsiding, replacing with a mix of fear and meloncholy.

Using what's left, I gave him my coldest glare and said as serious as possible "Leave her alone" Charles only stood there for a few seconds before he bursted out laughing, my frontal approach was not successful.

As soon as Charles sobered, without another word he punched me hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me along with a few drops of blood. I fell to my knees and clutched my stomach, trying to get the air back into my lungs, but they felt constricted and I couldn't get any air in them. Using the oppurtunity he gave me a hard kick in the head, sending me flying a few feet off the ground, landing in front of Marie, who was still recovering. I was still awake but I was starting to lose conciousness as I felt the blood flowing from my forehead down to my eyes, stinging them making me blink furiously, and felt the taste of copper in my mouth.

"Charles, stop please!" Marie screamed.

"Shut up bitch!" then I heard another loud slap and a grunt of pain coming from Marie. I felt the rage returning into me, before it could go away again, I quickly got up, ignoring the racking pain in my body and charged at Charles, tackling him to the ground. I was now on top of him, I raised my knee and used the momentum to knee him in the crotch. But what I felt wasn't his crotch, it was something alot harder. Athlete's cup. Not good. Now angered by the assault, he rolled me onto the ground. Now he was on top, and knocking the crap out of me, pushing me closer to blissful unconsciousness. I've heard Marie's cry to make him stop, but he still kept going, soon darkness.

I was now in a dark place, I felt light as a feather, the pain was gone, and I felt warm, like someone has wrapped me up in a blanket. I remained in blissful tranquility, no sound, no pain, I soon started to wonder if I was going to reward. It seems that god has taken pity on me. Or so I thought. The silence was soon broken by the sound of footsteps on the grass and screams of someone saying "Please don't do it!"

'Marie?' I thought. Next I felt the cold and the pain I had endured seeping back into my body. I felt like someone was dragging me by my legs, because I could feel the mud and rubble tracking on my back.

"Here it is!" said a familiar male voice.

"CHARLES NO!"

"I SAID SHUT UP, WHORE!" he screamed before I heard another loud slap. Suddenly I felt my body being dragged sideways. The feeling of rocks were gone, but it was replaced by the wind beating against me. I suddenly felt nausious as the wind continued to pick up, I felt like I was was being used as a frisbee or something. Then Charles lets go, and the next thing I knew.

*SPLASH!*

"See you later freak" Charles said with a smirk "Drop me a line from hell" He turns to Marie who was massaging the pain away from her face. "Hmm, you know, this whole thing was fun and everything, but for some reason it's left me...horny" he said, with lechery in eyes. Marie looks up at him with wide eyes, now she's fearing for her life. "Hope you're in the mood for some action" he said, walking over to her.

"No, please!" Marie begged, before he started to drag her away.

My body still had enough air to keep me on the surface for me to hear everything. Slowly I sank into the unknown depths, my body soon completely submerged. I didn't have the energy to fight it, I was too badly injured to even move a finger. I felt my lungs being filled with water. The only I think of at the time was 'I'm sorry Marie, I tried, but it wasn't good enough, If I could I would come back to help you, and take good care of you. Alot more than Charles could ever do'

Suddenly another odd sensation came into me, I felt like my lungs were pumping out water to make room for air, and I felt the pain go away once more and my body felt warmth's touch again. Then out of nowhere, a light began to shine and envelope the place. I wanted to place my hand over my eyes to shield it, but I still couldn't move my arm, it was like I was paralyzed. Fortunantly, it actually didn't take very long for my eyes to adjust. But what I saw next had me filled with wonder.

The brightness died off and was replaced by a blue sunny sky and a dark stormy sky, left side was the blue, while the other was the storm. I was shocked to see this abnormal kind of weather. I slowly felt my body again, and I attempted to sit up. It took me a few tries but I've managed to succeed. I looked around the place where I was at. It was a huge open field, but like the skies, it was divided. The left side had large broken statues and several healthy looking trees there was even a small pond. Many of the statues were either swords and axes imbedded into the ground, but what really stood out were two stone hands holding a flying v guitar, looking like they were shredding, which was pretty fucking cool, and another was a huge stone iron cross that was once used by the Kaiser in WWI. On the other side was the exact opposite, it was an ashened desolant land, looking like it just went through a fire, even some of the trees on that side was bare of leaves and life, looking like they could fall over soon. To everybody else, it would be considered bizarre, in a kinda hellish way, but to me, it was actually pretty badassed. After drinking it all in, only one obvious question came to mind. "Where the hell am I?"

"You're inside your own mind" said a young woman's voice, startling me. I looked at the good side of the field and saw a woman in her mid twenties gracefully drop from the right wing of the cross and onto the ground. She had long black hair that reached down just passed her shoulders, and brown eyes. She wore black converse, dark blue jeans, spike belt, spike bracers, a black collar around her neck, and a black t-shirt with a picture of a fallen raven with and anhk in the middle. She almost looks like Marie, except the color of her hair and eyes.

We stared at each other for a few minutes as I was thinking of the next question to ask. "Am...am I dead?" I asked cautiously, afraid of the answer.

"Not yet" said the same voice if not a little more...watery. I turned to the other side and saw the same but different girl rise from the ground. She had light blue skin, looking as if she drowned and came back to life. Her eyes, unlike the other girl, was pitch black, along with the dress she wore. The dress itself was torn from the waist up in a revealing manner, the waist down was covered up that he can't even see her feet. She also wore pink thorn barraettes in her hair.

I had to admit, I wasn't sure if I should fall for her or be scared shitless.

"Who are you?" I asked the two girls.

"My name is Ophelia" the girl on the left smiled.

"And I am Drowned Ophelia" the girl on he right smiled also.

When they smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back, even though I never met them before, I felt like I knew them, and I felt comfortable around them. This is starting to turn into an interesting day.


	2. Blood is thicker than tears

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BRUTAL LEGEND, DOUBLE FINE DOES

(-)

Chapter 2: Blood is thicker than black tears.

I sat there on the ground for a few more minutes, trying to gather my thoughts and what lead me here to begin with. Appearantly the Ophelias were thinking of the same thing when Drowned Ophelia asked "Do you remember how you got here?"

I looked up at her then back down at the ground in thought "Well, I remember fighting some goon, but then I ended up getting my ass kicked, but...what was I fighting about?" I mumbled the last part. Then it came back to me, like an electrical discharge. "MARIE!" I yelled, startling the Ophelias. I scrambled to my feet and dusted myself off "I've gotta help Marie! If she stays around that bastard, who knows what the hell she's going to do to her!"

"Whoa there cowboy" Ophelia said calmly "You can't go back yet"

"Why not?" I yelled glaring at the both of them "If anything happens to her I'll...Gaar!" I punched the ground in frustration, leaving a fist sized hole.

"Calm down" Drowned Ophelia said gliding over to me "Your body still hasn't fully recovered yet" she continued, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder

"You can't fight in your current condition, if you end up fighting again, it'll just send you back here, this time for good" Ophelia added.

I stood there, gasping for breath. After a few seconds of breathing and allowing what they said sink into my brain, I've regained my composure and looked at the Ophelia in front of me. "Where is my body anyway?" I asked calmly.

Drowned Ophelia smiled "We will tell you but first, do you remember anything else after you were knocked unconscious?"

I looked down at the ground again to think alittle more "A little bit. I remember I was being dragged by someone, from the way Marie screamed I believe it was Charles; then I remembered that he threw me into some kind of lake, pond, or something, then next thing I knew I was here" Both Ophelias nodded, showing they understood everything "So that brings me to my next question, how _**exactly**_ did I get here, I mean shouldn't I be dead from drowning?" I pointed out, trying to be logical about this.

Drowned Ophelia lost her smile and both Ophelia's looked at each other with wide eyes. Ophelia looked back at me, relaxing her eyes "I don't know how you didn't drown, but it sounds like you went through the same thing as I did"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She means I didn't always exist" Drowned Ophelia said.

I looked at the other Ophelia wondering what the hell they meant by _that_.

Ophelia walked to a log and sat on it. "Have a seat, it's kind of a long story" she patted the seat next to her, beckoning me to sit by her. I did what I was told, while Drowned Ophelia stayed on her side of the field, it was becoming appearant that she can't leave that side.

"A long time ago, when I was still alive, I fell in love with a man named Eddie Riggs, a man from the future"

"Future?" I interrupted.

"Yes, he was from the future, but I'll take about how he got here some other time" she smiled.

I smiled, their smiles are infectious "Oh, okay, go on"

"Well, the time I was living in wasn't runned by humans, it used be runned by demons called the Tainted Coil, a perverse hierarchy bent on world domination, it was lead by a really powerful demon, Emporer Doviculous" she spat out the Emporer's name, her smile disappeared, and her eyes filling with rage and sorrow, looking as if she just lost someone important to her. I didn't press that part of the situation, knowing full well that it was not a subject that would be easy to talk about. I patiently waited for her to recover before she inhaled some oxygen and exhaled. "Anyway, we were under demon oppression, forced to hide like rats, that was until Eddie came" She smiled again "Ever since he came, everything changed, he almost single-handedly freed our land from Doviculous; he freed our men and named our army after them called 'Ironheade' due to their hard skulls, gave our army the means and technology to fight off Doviculous's army, he even rescued me more than once"

"Sounds like this Eddie was a real hero" I commented.

"He was, even rescued me from the Sea of Black Tears" her smile was gone again.

"Sea of Black Tears?" I repeated. raising an eyebrow.

"That's where I come in" Drowned Ophelia said. I turned to her and saw her sitting on another log across from us. "They didn't always be lovers, after she accidentally let some information about Eddie's parents slip out, he turned his back at her, then she went to the Sea of Black Tears" she said. My eyes were wide about the fight, I couldn't help but lean forward abit, eager to hear more.

"The sea was created by a beautiful goddess named Aetulia, when the fire beast Ormagodden died from the self-sacrifice of slaying the first demons, Aetulia cried until she was turned into dust, because the first ones used her to lure Ormagodden into the trap; she cried oceans of tears, and anyone who drank the tears would have great power, but at the cost of their sanity" she said in a grim tone.

"Anyway" Ophelia interjected "After Eddie broke my heart, I walked to the Sea of Black Tears, which was now a lake, I dove into the water; because my parents were teardrinkers and were hated for it, and so..."She fell silent as the painful memory of her parents came back into her mind.

"You were hated" I slowly filled in.

Ophelia nodded glumly. My brow knitted as I felt a kinship with her, knowing full well what it's like to be hated for being different. I gently embraced her, softly patting the side of her head, which she gladly took it.

Drowned Ophelia watched us and slowly smiled 'He's alot like Eddie' she thought.

After a few more minutes, I felt Ophelia gently pushing me off of her, signaling me to let her go. "Are you sure you want to continue with the story, you don't have to if you don't want to" I said, trying to be a gentleman about this.

Ophelia smiled and gently shook her head "No, it's okay, I"m almost through anyway" she said. I nodded. "After I jumped in, at the last second I decided that this wasn't the right way and I tried to get out, but the tendrils in the sea pulled me back down, then took my sorrow and anger-"

"And then I was created" Drowned Ophelia finished. I looked back at her, she looked back at me, silently telling me that there was more from her side of the story. "After I was born I swore vengeance on Eddie for breaking my heart. For the next three months I've learned to harness the power of the tears to create an army called the Drowning Doom. A rag-tag group made of those who fell into the water and never returned, but he defeated me at every turn, even at the sea; It was there when Doviculous came and told Eddie everything about his family, and to further torture him, still believing that I was the Ophelia he fell in love with, Doviculous literally ripped out my heart" she frowned. The way she frowned sent a chill down my spine, but I tried not to show it.

"Then Eddie slayed Doviculous and found me at the bottom of the sea, then both of us swam out together onto dry land, then we made up" Ophelia smiled once more. "And that was it" she finished.

I sat there on silence for a few minutes, letting everything they told him sink into his mind. "So, what you are saying is that the Sea of Black Tears will take anyone and turned them into-" I stopped real quick, giving myself a chance to think of a better word than what I was about to say "-different beings" I said.

They both nodded. Drowned Ophelia smiled at me, I guess she appreciated that I didn't use the 'M' word.

"And from what you're also telling me is that I could've fell into the tears as well, right?" I asked, trying to make sense of what happened to me.

"That's the best explanation that we can think of" Ophelia said.

"So..then...how am I affected, as far as I know I look pretty well the same before the fight" I said, though I will admit, I wish the water could've done something about this fat tub I call a body.

"That's what we're trying to think of" Ophelia admitted. "As far as we know, the black water didn't claim you, otherwise you wouldn't be here"

Drowned Ophelia looked at the ground deep in thought for a few seconds "However, there is only one logical explanation, the reason why the water didn't take you, is could be because you have the black tears in your blood to begin with, because the sea does not steal back the power it has given"

My eyes almost bulged at that information, naturally I was shocked "b-b-but how?" I stammered. "I-I-I never even been near the stuff until just recently"

"Oh that's easy" Drowned Ophelia grinned as thought went through her "Right?" she said looking at the Ophelia on my side. I looked at her and saw she blushing a deep scarlet. Now I was little confused by what Drowned Ophelia meant.

Then it came to me, making my eyes bulge fully this time "Wait a fucking second, you don't mean...!"

Drowned Ophelia nodded "She and Eddie concieved a child, and both you and her have black tears in your veins" she said adding more clues.

"We're related?" I blurted out, jumping to my feet, I didn't care if I was acting like an idiot.

"Is that a bad thing?" Drowned Ophelia asked.

I looked down at the ground for a few moments wrapping my around this new revelation. Then I felt Ophelia's body embracing me from behind, making me jerk my head up in reaction. "Is that a bad thing?" she repeated, laying her head on my back.

I thought about that question for a couple seconds more until I said "Actually no" feeling the corners of my mouth tugging "I'm just surprised that I actually found someone in my family, outside of my parents" I said truthfully. The corners of my mouth tugged all of the way up, then I felt something I thought I could never feel again: I felt happy. "Even though I've got the shit knocked out of me and dumped into the water; I'm glad, because now I've finally discovered that which I thought I could never have again" After saying that little piece, Ophelia smiled as her embrace tighten around me.

But unfortunantly, that little piece also reminded me of something important, making me drop my smile, much to my chagrin "Look, I'm sorry to change the subject and I'm actually hating to go" I said truthfully "But I really need to get back to my body to help Marie get away from the bastard" I told them. Ophelia released me from her embrace, sensing her smile dropping. I silently cursed colorfully, because it has been a long time since I've felt someone get that close to me.

Drowned Ophelia nodded "Alright, your body's just finished healing, and some of our followers should 've brought you back to your apartment by now, so when you go back it should be like you've never left to begin with" she said when she stood back up.

I nodded in understandment "Then I guess I better get going" I said.

"While you're gone, I'm going to stabilize the black tears in your system, so I can properly teach you how to use the power of the teardrinkers, so the next time you fight you'll have the edge" she smiled. I had to admit, the thought of using a power I never thought I had to protect Marie was starting to sound pretty good.

"If you need to talk to us, all you need to do is sleep, and that will establish a connection to us" Ophelia added.

"Okay, I'll be back, I still want to know more about the world we used to live in" I smiled.

The Ophelias couldn't help but giggle at me 'Just like Eddie' they thought while I disappeared.

Ophelia dropped her smile and look at her counterpart, "Do you think he'll be okay? I mean he has the will to protect her, but he doesn't really have the proper physical equipment to defend himself" she said. feeling her motherly sense kicking in.

"I can fix that" said a deep male voice.

Both Ophelias looked at where the voice came from, and at the base of the guitar statue was a male figure leaning against the statue, a lit cigarette hanging between his lips. The Ophelias smiled at him with love in their eyes "Hey Eddie"

(-)

Well, there ya go, another chapter done and up. I know it's still kinda slow, I'm still setting things up for Nick's new life, and it'll probably be the same for the next chapter, but I promise you, there will be action after the next chapter.

(-)

A girl named Max: Of course, it wouldn't be a Brutal Legend fanfic without the Guardian of Metal AKA Ozzy Osbourne. Actually I would've put in Eddie Riggs instead of him, since Nick is Eddie's descendant. but Nick is an Ozzy Osbourne fan (and so am I XD) so I figured it would be more beneficial for him, plus I have bigger plans for G.O.M than I do for Eddie.


	3. Rebirth

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BRUTAL LEGEND, DOUBLE FINE DOES**_

(-)

Chapter 3: Rebirth

I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted by my ceiling fan, gray light of a cloudy day coming from my window, and a headache the size of Mt Rushmore. 'What the hell happened?' I wondered. I layed there on my mattress for at least a good 10 minutes, scrambling my brain into trying to remember yesterday, or last night, or whatever.

I remembered that I got the shit knocked out of me, and my body was dumped into pond or something, then...I gasped. I remembered meeting Ophelia and her other self, and they told me of their war against a demon army alongside with a hero named Eddie Riggs. And they also told me that they were my ancestors, that they were my great-great-great grandparents or something. I am the descendant of a great hero!

'My god!' I thought 'This is fucked up on many levels' I added. my eyes now wide and my mouth so wide I swore my jaw was touching my feet. Then a thought occurred to me, making my eyes relax and my jaw moved back into place 'Hold up a sec...what if that whole thing was just a dream?' I continued thinking to myself, trying to be logical about this 'What if I really don't have black tears in my body, and that whole 'demons used to run the earth' thing is nothing more than a load of horse-shit' I continued. 'Course...If the whole thing is 'HS' then when why do I feel like I just got ran overed by a tank, I mean I don't drink, nor do I do drugs...well...except for a little weed every now and then' I admit. 'But even they didn't have this much effect on me, so how the hell did I get back here, I don't have any friends but...' Then I let out a louder gasp as another thought went through me, filling me with dread along with an urge to kick my own ass for forgetting, and it also made my upper body shoot up from my bed . Course I wish I hadn't done that, the sudden movement charged more pain into my system, making me release a large grunt. I pushed my body forward a little bit to prevent my self from falling back into my pillow, I got up that far, I wasn't going to back to square one.

Now waiting for the pain to subside to a more tolerable level, I look at my hand that was on my right knee, and I noticed something odd about it. It looked pale, real pale, almost as pale as the moon itself. And it wasn't just my right hand, but my left as well. Now curious I rolled up the sleeve of my hoodie- Wait, hoodie? I stopped to look at the clothes I was wearing, and it was the same ones I wore yesterday. 'Maybe yesterday wasn't a dream after all' I thought. I turned back to my exposed arm and saw that the paleness was not just my hands, but my arms as well. Now curious, and my pain now subsided to an agreeable level, I decided to try walking to my bathroom, so I can get a good look at myself in the mirror.

I inhaled the cool air through my nostrils and mentally prepared myself for the pain that might come. I gently moved the leg that was the closest to the edge of the bed off it, and my feet onto the floor. It didn't bring me any pain like I thought it would, soon my other leg followed and was now in a sitting position. Grabbing the bed post to support my weight, I pushed the rest of my body off the bed into a standing position. My legs felt like jelly as I stood, but for some reason I didn't feel quite as much pressure on them than I'm normally used to, actually I felt..lighter. But as for my head, I started to feel dizzy as my vision started to darken as the mix of oxygen and blood flowed into my brain, increasing my headache. I leaned on the bed post and focused on my breathing, just long enough for my vision to come back and the spaced out feeling to disappear.

Feeling well enough, I slowly dragged myself to the bathroom. I turned on the light switch and looked at the mirror, and I was in for a big surprise. Out of reaction I took a few steps back, my back hitting the wall behind me; because what I saw in the mirror was me, but not me at the same time. My face was as pale as the rest of me, my hair was jet black and longer, it was so long that it was just passed my shoulders, stopping at the upper half of my back, if not longer. But what I was most shocked about, and actually pleased me at the same time, the extra fat I've been carrying through the years is gone! Only enough was left to be considered fit and healthy. I pulled off my hoodie and shirt to make sure that it wasn't just my eyes decieving me. But lo and behold, what I was seeing was real, I actually twisted my ear to make sure I wasn't dreaming. But that wasn't all I saw, I was looking ripped, washboard stomach, proud looking pecs, and I actually had muscles in my arms. I wasn't as ripped as a jock, but I was getting there.

'Holy hell, testostorone is hittin' me with a vengeance!' I thought. I took my wrist with my other hand and flexed alittle to make sure they really were real, but it just assured me that they were as real as the rest of me. While gazing at the mirror a little closer I noticed a note taped at one corner. I reached out to take it, then I opened it.

_Sup, dude,  
How do you like the new you? While you were talkin' to Ophs' I took your body out for a little joyride, and I gotta say, it looks like it's seen better days. So I took a dip into your little gene pool and fixed it up abit; I was just going to improve it, making you a little more killer lookin', but I decide to tinker with a few other things as well, mostly for Oph's sake. So now since you're probably back into your body, you probably also got the biggest shock of your life. Anyway, I hope you like it, if not, just tell me when you go to sleep tonight, I can't wait to meet you face to face. Drowned Ophs' also made you some clothes and put it in your closet; also we made something for ya that's just outside of your apartment, and we really think you're going to like it. You're probably wondering why we did this for you, well look at this as make up for all the birthdays we missed. Anyway, we'll see you tonight, stay loose.  
Eddie Riggs_

I've re-read it again a couple more times for good measure. I can't believe that I actually got a letter from _the_ Eddie Riggs, from the way Ophelia was talking I thought he was gone for good.

"Alright, it's official, I'm not dreaming" I stated. But what came out when I said that was not my voice. Out of reaction I grabbed my own throat. My sounded deeper, more rich and steely, I sounded like that cat from a computer game that one of my cousins used to play called American Mcgee's Alice. I released my throat and said "Ozzy Osbourne" to see if my ears wasn't playing tricks on me, and they weren't. I spoke his name again in a higher tone, I sounded like me again if not a little deeper. Now, normally I wouldn't change just to meet anybody's expectations, but I've gotta say I'm starting to like this.

Then suddenly my thoughts returned to the note, he said he did this for Ophelia's sake and to make up for all fo the birthdays they missed. That's when it dawned on me, today _is_ my birthday. I haven't had a birthday in so long, I just forgot about it and considered it just another day.

Alright, let's review who I am, I'm Nick Fargo, _17_, long black hair that reaches passed my shoulders, I still have brown eyes, above average pale skin, and above average muscle build.

Now that my curiosity about the change in skin tone is satisfied; my curiosity now turns to what was in my closet. I turned off the light and left the bathroom. By now my headache has gone down to a dull throb, and the feeling of nausea is gone completely. I walked to my closet and opened up the sliding door. In front of me was two different types of clothing and some fancy looking boots. I took out one of the clothing to examine it, it was a large leather black trench coat and on the back was a large symbol; it was the same one that was on Ophelia's shirt: a fallen raven with an ankh in the middle. I gently placed it on my bed and took out the piece of clothing; it was black with a majestic looking beast in the middle of my shirt with long proud tusks, overgrown incisors, and large exhaust pipes growing from his back. Underneath the design was a name: Ormagoden. "So this is the eternal fire beast" I started to grin, impressed by how awesome it was. I marveled at it a few more minutes before I put it with my new coat. I bent down and picked up my new boots. They looked like combat boots that the army wears, if not a little taller, they were genuine black leather, and it had steel soles instead of rubber, even on the toes "Very cool" I commented.

I took my new pieces of clothing. along with a pair of black jeans, and changed from my old clothes into my new ones. I walked back to the mirror in the bathroom to get a good look at myself in my new clothing. I looked like something out of a vampire movie, and I liked it. But as I was examining myself, I slowly compared myself to Ophelia and Drowned Ophelia, and I started to see a resemblence between the three of us, it's faint but it was there. I smiled at the thought of the Ophelias being my ancestors, and that I can actually talk to them and feel their touch. It felt nice to have a family again, even though they don't live in this world anymore. And the clothing was part of them, and now it was part of me.

As I thought of the women, another thought dawned on me, making me lose my smile and filled me with dread and slight panic. Marie was still out there with that lunatic! Forgetting about my moment of happiness, I dashed out of my room and out of the front door, cursing myself for forgetting about her, AGAIN!, damn headache! As soon as I was outside, I was greeted by a most unusual looking vehicle, if not awesome in a morbid way. What I saw was a cross between a hearse and a hot rod. The engine had six exhaust pipes, three on each side rising into the air. The motor itself was covered by a black hood, except the top was exposed in a manner that you would see on a real hot rod. The grill looked like Ormagoden's face, it even had his tusks to act as front bumpers. On top of the grill was a skull hood ornament, looking like it was cackling madly. I looked inside the drivers seat and I saw another note on the steering wheel. I took it and open it, reading:

_Hey dude,  
How do you like the car? The car runs on it's own electrical power, so you won't have to worry about gas, which is more eco-friendly anyways. There is a red button marked 'igntion' that will start the car, but we made it so that it'll only react to the tears in your blood, so you won't have to worry about anybody stealing it. In case you never drove before, just get in the drivers seat and grip the steering wheel, then you'll see what'll happen._

_Happy Birthday,  
Eddie, Ophelia, and Drowned Ophelia_

"Man these guys thought of everything" I commented with a smile. This will make finding Marie all the more quicker. Doing what the note says, I pocketed it and opened the door to get in. Shutting the door behind me, I examined the car a little further, and I saw that there was room for four people. On the dashboard were the usual stuff that you could find on any other car, except on the right from the steering wheel was the button that the note mentioned. I licked my lips in anticipation and I switched on the car. The car roared like the beast it was designed to be, eager to tear up the pavement, I wonder if that's what Ormagoden sounded like. Trusting the note, I placed my hands on the steering wheel, and all of the sudden I felt a blast in my mind, information about the road and how to drive the car came rushing into me. It was one of the most wild things I have ever experienced in my life. As quickly as the rush came, it went, but the knowledge still stuck with me. Now using the knowledge, I put the car into gear and drove off, my first stop was going to be the school.

(-)

Alright, we're on our way to the good stuff, the next couple of chapters will have a couple of big fights and a very raunchy scene, see ya then.


	4. School House Rumble

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BRUTAL LEGEND, DOUBLE FINE DOES**_

(-)

Chapter 4: School house rumble

The day was foggy and gloomy, and it was a kind of day for me in my new clothes and car to make an entrance, especially since I'm probably considered dead, I couldn't help but grin at the thought of the look on their faces, when they see me alive and _extra_ well.

I drove through the thickening fog into the school zone, with my crimson headlights piercing through the clouds, the engine growled quietly as I came to a stop. I looked out the passenger window and saw that several students were looking at the car with awe. Feeling like being an asshole, I revved the engine making the car roar proudly, as blue flames shot out of the exhaust like fireworks. It scared a few people into falling on their butts and it gained the attention of the rest of students within hearing range. Feeling satisfied about giving them a show, I pressed the ignition to turn off my car. I casually opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle, my boots hit the pavement, sounding like spurs from a cowboy boot. The look on their faces was almost hysterical! They looked at me like I was coming for their soul, or at least somewhere around that range. I closed the door and stepped onto the grounds. A few students turned tail and ran inside probably to find cover, and I swear to god, I think I actually saw one of them pissing himself before he ran inside, it was too much! I allowed myself a grin and a quiet dark laugh to relieve the ache in my ribs.

Fun was fun, but now was the time to get down to business. Realizing that, I slowly shook my head, clearing my thoughts and wiped the smile off my face. I put on a grim but serious look and explored the grounds for anybody who would know where Marie or Charles was at. If I find Charles, I'm going to make him wish he never even looked at Marie.

As I was looking around, I noticed that I was still getting stares from everybody around me. Most still had a scared or shocked look. But others, all of them women, had red faces and were looking at me as if I was that Snoop Dogg, or Justin Bierber, and all of those other music whores. Naturally, I started to like the attention from the girls, but I knew that it was just fan-girl crushes and nothing more.

I've entered the football field to talk to the jocks, because if anybody knew where Charles or Marie were, it would be the jocks. I saw them practicing their scrimmages, trying to perfect their runs before the next game. I relaxed my face and casually walked toward them, trying not to look hostile, last thing I need is a fight, since my body still needs a little more recovering. One of them sees me with an obvious shock on his face. I see him telling the others about something, obviously me. The others looked at me with the same shocked expressions. One of them composed himself quicker than the others and walked over to meet me, with a cocky expression.

"So, you're alive, I thought the way Charles handed your ass to you, you wouldn't even be able to move to even have a hard on" he taunted. I raised an eyebrow, wondering 'Is this guy for real, or is he from the other side of the fence?'

Ignoring the comment, I calmly asked him "Do you know where Charles or Marie are at?"

I used my new voice to ask that question, sending another shockwave through him, wiping that overconfident smirk off his face. But it slowly came back, but he also had a nervous look.

"What makes you think I would know where they were?" he asked.

"Because he loves hanging out with steroid-pumped monkeys" I said, already feeling my calm demeanor making way for my more impatient side. Because the longer I stay here chewing the fat, the longer Marie is in danger, and I already wasted too much time. Plus if there is just one thing that pisses me off more than anything else, and that's being near idiots "Now I'll ask you again" I said, grabbing the collar of his letterman jacket, pulling his face to mine, our eyes locking. "Where are they?"

He stared at me for a few moments before yelling "Guys, get him!"

The other jocks gathered up their nerves and did what they were told.

'Ah hell' I thought, I didn't want fight these guys, ah well, can't blame anybody but myself for starting it.

(Start playing Drowning Pools 'Step up')

I used my new strength and shoved the jock I had in my hands toward the others, knocking some of them down like bowling pins. "Hmph, strike" I smirked.

The others who were still standing, continued to charge toward me. I kept the smirk as I shifted my body into a cat stance. Just because I couldn't fight very well the first time around, doesn't mean I don't know how. My parents had me take up martial arts in an attempt to bring me in some confidence, hasn't worked...at least not until now.

The closest jock, performed a haymaker, attempting to knock me down in one blow. But I easily blocked it with my left arm, leaving him open for me to sock him hard in the stomach. He easily fell to the ground, gasping for air like I was, I finished him by stomping his head into the ground, he wasn't moving anymore.

The next one tried to tackle me while I had my back turned. I jumped out of the way, in time for him to start diving. I timed it right, and gave him an axe kick into his back, and I thought I felt something break, and it wasn't the metal on my boot.

Feeling my instinct kicking in, I performed a roundhouse kick, and I ended up kicking another jock in the jaw behind me, knocking him onto the ground. The poor jock grabbed his jaw and screamed with pain as he writhed on the ground.

I looked at the ones that got knocked down from before and saw them on their feet. They looked at their comrades, then looked at me with both fear and rage. The lead jock, the one I used to knock the others down, who had more rage than fear as he shouted "GET THAT MOTHER!"

Invigorated by the battle call, the remaining jocks charged at me with full force. I dropped my smirk and I shifted my feet, preparing myself. The lead jock came at me, poised to strike. But before I could have given him the chance, I jumped into the air, making him miss. He looked around, trying to find me. I landed several yards away from the furthest jock, deciding to use the cloak of the fog to my advantage. But I have to be quick, I can already tell that the fog is starting to lift.

Deciding to test out my running speed. I dashed to the jock that was furthest away from the group. I grabbed him and threw him to a direction away from the others and jumped to him to knock him out.

"What was that?" one of the jocks said.

"AAAHH!" one of the jocks screamed. They all turned to where the scream was and saw that they were two jocks short.

"Hey man, where's Jack and Vincent?" one of them asked, starting to lose his nerve. He started to back away from the remaining jocks, before I came to claim him. Three monkeys down, five to go.

"Guys, he can't get us if we're crowded together, huddle up!" the lead jock ordered. They did as they were told, each of them looking in a different direction.

'Smart move' I thought 'They're not as stupid as I make them out to be' I picked up a stone from the ground and tossed it in the air "Still" I whispered, catching the stone "They're still human" I threw the stone at one of the jock's forehead, making him yelp with pain. He clutched his forehead as his vision started to darken.

"Look alive!" the lead jock yelled at the rest.

"Feeling cocky are you?" I said in a dark tone.

The lead jock replied "Come out of that damn fog and fight, that is if you have the balls"

"Why don't you come into the fog and fight me one on one, that is if _you_ got the balls" I taunted, trying to thin the herd a little more, knowing that I can't fight them all at once, or at least not yet. I let out a long, dark, ominous laugh, trying to sound like something out of Cradle of Filth, trying to add more fear into the atmosphere.

"Hey guys, I don't know about you, but I'm getting out of here!" another jock said before he ran off.

"Josh, get back here!"

'Josh' ran into the fog and out the gate from football field. I stood there, a few feet away from him. I watched him go, deciding to be merciful. "You're friend has made it through the gate unharmed, the rest of you can do the same, just leave your leader, and I will let you go. Stay, and you will know what true pain is" I threatened.

The remaining jocks looked at each other, unsure if I would make good on my word.

"Tick...tock, gonna lose your cock" I snag in 'Ballad of Freddy Kreuger' style, turning up the pressure.

One of them looked like he was about to have heart attack, he slowly licked his lips, before he said "Look, maybe he'll do what he says, and just let us go"

The leader looked at him, like he just lost his mind. "Are you a dumb ass? there is only one of him and four of us, we can still take him" he yelled in the others face.

"Actually, we're down to three, Adam's unconcious from that rock" the other pointed out. Everybody looked at 'Adam' and saw him on the ground, his forehead covered with dry blood, but still breathing.

"Still three is more than one" the leader scoffed.

The first one looked at him with serious doubt "Harry, the guy just took out over half of our squad, and we're next" he looked at the ground, scared out of his mind. He turned back to Harry and said "Look, fuck this, I'm getting out of here!"

He started to run off, before 'Harry' grabbed his arm "You're not going anywhere, ya chicken shit, I'm telling you we can still take this guy!" he said, still over confident. I could only shake my head, disappointed with Harry's bull headedness and stupidity.

The first one wrenched his arm out before saying "Fuck you" and ran off with the other jock right behind him. Leaving Harry by himself.

Keeping my word, I stood there watching the other two run out of the gate, until I could no longer see them. I turned my attention back to Harry, and started walking slowly to him. "Well it looks like we're the only ones left" I said quietly but still loud enough for him to hear. Harry stared out into the fog where my voice was coming from, finally starting to feel the fear seep into him. "Just tell me where Charles and Marie are, and I'll let you leave here unscathed"

Harry stood there watching my silhouette started to darken through the fog, as I walked toward him. He put a smirk on his face, but I saw him swallow his saliva, looking nervous as hell. "I don't need those chicken wusses, I can still take you on myself!" he yelled, trying to bring the confidence back into himself.

I sighed heavily, there is no talking to this guy. "Fine, we'll do it your way" I walked out of the fog and stood several feet away from him. "If you want to fight me so damn bad, then come and get me" I said.

"Heh, you're crazy" he sneered.

'Look who's calling the kettle black?' I thought.

He charged at me and started throwing punches at me. I quickly dodged each hit, he was so full of fear and cockiness, that his punches were very sloppy, he wasn't thinking, only wearing himself out. Getting very annoyed by this, after he gave another swing leaving him wide open, I punched him in the gut, making spit out saliva mixed with a little blood, and knocked him with the back of my other hand, making him land on his stomach. I casually flipped him over with my foot. He was still concious.

I knelt by him as he coughed, trying to bring the air back into his lungs. "Now that I have your attention, perhaps you can tell me what I want to know" I said. "Where's Charles and Marie?"

He turned his head to look at me, but he still had that over confident smirk on his lips "And why the hell should I tell you?" I replied by standing up and placed one boot on his stomach, making him groan with pain. I narrowed my eyes and looked straight into his.

"Because" I began as I put more weight on my foot. "I'm the one that gets to decide wether you leave here in one piece, or if I feed you to the dogs..." I growled.

I felt one of his lower ribs starting to break as I continued putting in more weight, making him yell in pain. He writhed with pain until he screamed "HE'S NOT HERE, HE NEVER SHOWED UP FOR PRACTICE TODAY!"

I let up the pressure abit, satisfied that I'm starting to get some answers "Do you know where he is then?"

"I don't know!" he said, breathing heavily. I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not, so I put more pressure back on him, he screamed again and started writhing once more.

"You're not helping yourself buddy, tell me something useful" I said. I had to admit, there was a part of me that was beginning to like this, which, of course, I mentally pushed it away.

He continued writhing before he screamed "BUT I DO KNOW WHERE HE LIVES!"

"Where?" I roared, getting tired of being a sadistic little bastard with this guy, I'll admit, I was starting to scare myself.

"946 ELMWOOD DRIVE!" He yelled "NOW PLEASE LET ME GO!"

Now completely satisfied, I took my foot off of him and walked out the gate, leaving Harry with the other knocked out jocks. I walked to my car and got in, starting it up. It roared furiously like normal, causing more attention, I stomped on the gas pedal and drove off like a bat out of hell. 'Hang on Marie, I'm coming!'


	5. Payback

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BRUTAL LEGEND, DOUBLE FINE DOES**_

_**Warning: This chapter will be making full use of the 'M' rating genre to the highest caliber, so anyone who has a weak stomach may want to skip to the end, because I promise you, it will get raunchy and very graphic, don't say I never warned you.**_

(-)

Chapter 5: Payback

I followed Harry's instruction and stopped at the 946 Elmwood address. I quietly got out of the car and looked at the building. It was one of those ghetto houses, a decrepit building that looks like it should be condemned, surrounded by wired fence and a gate. Silently I made my way to the gate and opened it, releasing a somewhat annoying squeak from the gate.

I had to be extra quiet here, so Charles won't notice my presence until I know wether or not that Marie is with him. But that could soon be compromised, because out of the side of the building was a fully grown white pitbull with large black spots. It started growling feriously, showing me it's teeth. "Take it easy" I said quietly, staying calm. "I've no gripe with you" The dog set himself into a jumping position before taking off, landing on top of me, trying to bite my throat. But instead it only got the sleeve of my new coat along with my left arm, I could already feel the teeth starting to sink through the material. I stretched my other arm out and gave the dog a few good whacks across his face until he finally released me. It layed on the ground, huffing, but unconsious. 'I wasn't going to kill you buddy' I thought as I pat the dog's stomach. "It's your owner I have a problem with" I whispered. I walked away from the pitbull and up to the door.

I quietly entered the house and was greeted by the smell of mildue and week old garbage. I wrinkled my nose, my senses detesting the smell. This guy needs a housekeeper, or a dump truck. I saw a stairway leading up to the second floor. But I left it alone, deciding to check the first floor first. I stealthly looked around, but so far, all I could find was left over pizza boxes, and garbage that hasn't been thrown out. This place was a regular rat's condo.

Before I left the kitchen, dust rained on me from above."Ah geez" I mumbled as I took a step back, brushing the dust out of my hair and coat. I then noticed that the dust was still coming down, I looked up and saw where the dust was coming out. And the odd thing about it, was that it was almost falling in rhythms. Which only gave me a clue to Charle's where abouts.

I walked back to the stairs and then up, still staying quiet, but I was also mentally preparing myself for what was to come. But nothing could have prepared me for what I was about to experience.

I made it up to the second floor, and I could already see a light coming through the cracks of a door across the hall. I walked to the door, but as I was coming closer, I heard springs, squeaking in rhythms like the dust rain from downstairs. But I also heard quiet moans and grunts, and quiet squeals, sounding in protest. As I continued listening, I felt pressure inside of me rising, along with a new sense of dread. Why was I feeling this, I didn't clearly know, but I would soon find out.

I opened the door, and I saw a site that was going to be burned into my brain for the rest of my life. I saw Marie and Charles on his bed, both naked and were having sex, no not sex, he was raping her. Marie's arms and legs were tied to the bed posts by chains, and her mouth was covered by one of those S&M type gag balls. Tears were running down her pained face, squealing for Charles to stop but sobbing at the same time. I looked up and saw Charles was in ectasy, obviously enjoying this. The room itself was littered with S&M torture devices and empty bottles of alcohol. I felt like I was going to be sick, but that was overshadowed by an even more powerful feeling: rage. I dashed over to Charles, slamming him hard in the face with my right hook, knocking him off of Marie. I quickly took off the gag ball from Marie's mouth, I could smell the alcohol coming from her breath. "It's okay Marie" I smiled "I'm here, you're safe" She stared at me in shock for a few moments, until she falls into unconciousness. I dropped my smile and I released her from her ungodly prison and let her body rest on Charle's bed. I examined her for injuries, and saw that her back was infested with scars, most were old but there were several that was still very fresh, even still bleeding. What I was feeling was beyond upset, in fact I don't think there is even a word that could best describe how I was feeling.

Inside my mind, on Drowned Ophelia's side, the storm clouds was increasing with power, lightning striking the ground, as if it was punishing the earth, and winds were howling like a gathering of wolves, blowing like a hurricane. Eddie and Ophelia were taking cover behind the stone cross, trying not to get blown away, while Drowned Ophelia mentally turned the bottom of her dress into stakes and dug themselves into the ground.

"Crazy weather we're having!" Eddie yelled over the winds.

"What?" Ophelia yelled, not catching what Eddie said the first time.

"I said crazy weather we're having! Feels like that time when we were driving on that bridge that went to the feeding gate and Ormagoden's temple!" He mused.

The thought of what happened back then sent a chill down Ophelia's spine, remembering how they drove on the bridge that was collapsing underneath them escaping with their lives, and before then they had to fight a giant lamprey like creature that almost made them it's next meal. "Don't remind me" she muttered.

"WHAT?" he yelled even louder than Ophelia as the winds continued to increase in velocity.

Ophelia rolled her eyes before yelling back "NEVER MIND!"

"ANYWAY, WHAT'S GOT NICK RILED UP ALL OF THE SUDDEN?"

Ophelia edged her way over to one side of the statue, and looked at a portal like screen that was on the boundry line between the light and dark sides. Both her and Drowned Ophelia watched, as it showed me examining Marie. Ophelia frowned as he asked her other self "DO THINK SHE'LL BE OKAY?"

Drowned Ophelia shifted her gaze to her other self, looking almost as angry as I was "FOR NICK'S SAKE, I HOPE SO!" she called back.

Charles soon recovered, rising from the other side of the bed, putting the bone in his jaw back into place. He looked at me and stumbled back, startled by what he saw. I was glaring coldly at him, but my eyes lost their brown color and glowing a dirty yellow, but I did not know at the time. "You...you're suppose to be dead!" he exclaimed.

"I was" I growled. "And I'm back, and I'm going to make your life a living hell" I quickly walked over to Charles, who tried to throw a punch at me. I caught it with my right hand, squeezing it, feeling the bones and sinew break under my grip. Charles let out a scream of pain as he fell on one knee to the floor. "That's right, kneel before me, because payback is going to be hell for you...my little bitch" I rumbled. He looked up at me and our eyes met, mine were filled with pain and rage, aching for justice for his crime; and his, as he looked at mine, were starting to be filled with fear, silently pleading me for mercy. But not today, oh no, not today. I did let go of him, but only to give him a hard kick in the head, knocking him unconciousness.

I left his side and walked out into the bathroom and came back with the first aid for Marie. I quickly administered it, cleaning the blood from her back and putting on the medicine, gauze, and bandages on her torso. I tenderly flipped her over onto her back, and found more recent injuries, and applied first aid to them as well. She shivered, feeling the cold touch her naked body. I frowned, then I took off my coat and placed it on her, using it as a blanket to cover her whole body. Gently, I picked her up and brought her downstairs to a nearby couch. Because I haven't even started with the creep, and her hearing his screams could give her more nightmares, or at least intensify them. I layed her down, put a her head on a half-decent pillow, still keeping my jacket on her, to keep her warm. "I'll be back" I whispered, as I stroked her cheek with my fingers.

I turned my attention to the deed that was about to be done, leaving her side to walk back upstairs to the bedroom of sin, Charles has taken her innocence, now I'm going to take something equally important to him.

I saw Charles still unconcious on the floor. His forehead was bleeding severly from where I kicked him. I examined the devices on the floor, and I saw that a whip still had bits of blood and flesh on it. 'Must have been what he used on Marie' I thought darkly. Looking at everything on the floor, a plan was forming in my head, first, I would have to bind him onto the bed like he done to Marie. I walked over to his body, and I dragged him onto his bed, and I used the chains to tie him up, also placing the gag ball over his mouth. I'm going to make sure he will experience pain like Marie did, with interest. Now bound and gagged, I looked back down at the devices, the whip I mentioned was looking very friendly toward me, and I flashed a wicked grin. But also nearby, were a pair of pretty badass black leather gloves that looks more like fingerless gauntlets with spikes on the roof of the hand and bracers, looking like the gloves that was worn by the Ghost rider in that pretty awesome movie. I picked those up and put them on, but as I flexed them, the spikes actually extended into a lethal length. It startled me at first, but soon I was actually impressed "Damn!" I commented, grinning. I relaxed the muscles in my hands, making the spikes shrink back into their original size. I picked up the bloody whip, and did a few practice whips at the air, making cracking sound. Satisfied with it, I walked over to the dirtbag and raised my foot to kick him in the stomach to wake him up as I said coldly "Wake up little bitch"

He let's out a grunt as his eyes flew open. He blinked a few times before his eyes started focusing on me holding the whip in one hand as I continued to give him a death glare. His eyes widened, looking scared out of mind. He tried to get away, but as he struggled, he heard the sound of rattling chains, he stops to look around him and discovered that he was chained to the bed posts. "Well, well, isn't this ironic?" I said with a wicked smirk. "Just think, a half hour ago, you were raping some one you thought belonged to you" I taunted "And yesterday, you thought you killed me, and dumped my body into a lake. But now look at you, you're chained up, just like you've chained up Marie, and you're about to get your balls handed to you, literally" His eyes widened at the thought of what I was going to do to him. "Hmph, you're wondering how I came back, aren't you?" He let's out an incoherent muffle behind the gagball that I couldn't understand, not that I cared anyways. "After you dumped my body in that black pool, forces that you couldn't understand brought me back from the dead, and I was reborn, becoming strong and powerful" I explained. I dropped my smirk as my eyes started glowing again "And now, I'm going to make sure that people like you: Murderers, rapists, and sadists, will never touch anybody I care about ever again, the shit you've given me and Marie is forever over, and it's high time for you to be punished for your sins and transgressions, I'm going to give you a taste of what you've been doing to her" I growled.

I raised the whip into the air as I watched him struggle, trying to get away. "Futile" I mumbled to myself, then I brought it down, the snake part biting his skin with a sharp *ker-thwak!* He screamed in pain as the wound was already starting to pump out blood. "Feels good, doesn't it?" I said coldly, before I whipped him again, hearing him scream again."That's exactly the kind of physical pain you've been giving to Marie"

*Ker-thwak!*  
"But not only have you physically scarred her" I said, my voice rising with ferocity  
*Ker-thwak!*  
"But you've also mentally..."  
*Ker-thwak!*  
"And emotionally..."  
*Ker-thwak!*  
"Damaged her, for probably the rest of her life!"  
*KER-THWAK!*  
"AND I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!"  
_***KER-THWAK!***_

He screamed louder than I have ever heard him, and for good reason, I think I see his rib bone caused by the last one. I stopped to catch my breath and bring my senses back together. I took one more deep breath before saying "I should keep going with this, but Marie is downstairs without clothes on, and it's cold out today, so I'm just going to go on ahead with the grand finale"

_**((A/N: HERE COMES THE GRAPHIC PART, SECOND AND LAST WARNING))**_

I dropped the whip and picked up a rather large Jim Bowie knife. I used the blade on his thigh, to test it's sharpness. He bellowed in agony, as it made a fresh deep cut. Satisfied, I bent over to where his testicles were and brought the knife close to them. Recover slightly, he looks down at what I was about to do, I looked back up, my glowing eyes meeting his tramatized pair once more. "Get ready" I hissed. He furiously shooked his head screaming behind the ball _"NO, NO!" _

I brought the blade to his scrotum and started slowly cutting it. He screamed in terror and agony as he felt the pain course through his body like a tsunami, and I wasn't even close to the testes themselves. "Feel that first one?" I said over his screams "That's for everything you done to her, you've taken- no...you've _**ripped**_ her innocence away from her, and now your'e going to lose that which you harmed her with, and I'm making sure you've never do this again!" A few more seconds later, I cut off the first nut and moved on to the second. I stopped to look at him, he was sweating and moaning loudly in pain, and I admit, I savored it. "And this one, is for everything you've done to me" I hissed. I turned back to my deed and continued, making him start screaming in agony again. I went a little quicker this time, taking off his entire sac, balls included.

I now held my bloody prize in my hand,, leaving the knife, I walked over to his head and grabbed it, making him turn toward me, showing him what I have. I stuck them in his sweaty face, adding insult to injury. "I wonder if you're dog is hungry?" I thought out loud. I walked over to his window and opened it. I looked down and whistled for the dog to come. It walked over to underneath the window, looking up at me. "You're a durable little guy aren't you?" I smiled. "Here, chow down" I said, casually throwing my prize near his paws. The dog sniffed it before opening his mouth to devour it. I quickly turned my head away, even I didn't want to see this. Keeping the window open, I walked back over to Charles and grabbed his jaw, dropping my smile.

_**((A/N GRAPHIC'S OVER, YOU CAN LOOK NOW))**_

"I should kill you for doing what you did, but knowing Marie, she would want you to stay alive, and that's the only reason why I let you live. Giving you your life back is mercy, what I've done to you was punishment" I told him "I'm going to let you down now, but know this: if I ever, ever, ever catch even looking at Marie the wrong way, I'll come back to finish the job, you got it? You're not to speak to her, look at her, not even think about her, or I will be back, you hear me little bitch?" Charles looked at me with the same frightened look for a few moments, before slowly nodding. "Good" I said before I released his face to walk over to the chains and released him like I said I would. Now released, he slowly shifted his body into a fetal position, clearly truamatized. "By the way, since you've trashed my back pack, I'm going to keep the gloves as a momento" I told him. I started to walk to the doorway, but stopped to pickup the first aid kit I left on the floor. I looked at Charles, his body covered with wounds and his own blood, also staining his dirty sheets. I stared at him for a few more moments, feeling sorry for him...almost. "One more thing, clean yourself up, you look like you just went through a slaughter house" I half-joked tossing him the kit, it landed few feet away from him on his bed.

Now done what I came to do, I walked out of his bedroom and back downstairs, where Marie was still asleep. Smiling tenderly, I gently picked her up and walked out to my car. I placed her in the passenger seat, she shivered slightly from the cold, making me frown. "I'll take you back to my place, where you'll get all of the TLC you need" I whispered. I buckled her up, closed the door, and walked around the car to open up the other door and get into the driver seat. I pressed the ignition, the motor roared like always as we drove off. I glanced at her saying "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you, I promise"

Back inside my mind, as quickly as the hurricane-like storm came, it died down, leaving the land peaceful again. Eddie and both Ophelias saw everything that happened. Each of them was feeling a mixture of anger, pride, and shock. Almost immediately outraged by what had transpired between Charles and Marie when I entered the room. Proud that I got Marie away from the bastard. But mainly shocked about what I did to him in my need for vengeance. They all now stood there in front of the screen for a few minutes in stunned silence.

Eddie was the first to break it when he said "Now...that...was brutal"

Ophelia nodded in agreement as she hugged his arm, finding some comfort after seeing the horror show.

Drowned Ophelia shrugged "An eye for an eye, the bastard took that girl's innocence and traumatized her, so it's only natural for Nick to go that far"

"Yeah but..." Ophelia said quietly "Even so, that's still taking it too far"

Eddie looked down at his wife with a slight frown before moving his free hand and stroked her head to comfort her. Then a thought came to him, deepening his frown "I think we can blame my mom for this" he said cryptically. Both Ophelias looked at him for a moment before slowly nodding, understanding what he meant by that.

"I guess the black tears are not the only kind of blood that needs straightening out" Ophelia said.

"True" Drowned Ophelia concurred "But no matter how we put this, some good has come out of this in the end" she added with a small smile.

And to further prove her point, a small stone statue rose from the ground, catching everybodies attention. The statue was carved to Marie's likeness, making her look like she was standing but with a gentle smile on her face and a single tear coming down her right cheek. Below on the dias was a bronze plaque.

On the plaque it read:

_'The only one who helped me make life more bearable, I will protect and die for her with everything that I have, and god help the ones I drag to hell with me for harming her'  
_  
Suddenly a bright light shined in front of the statue. Behind the light was a beautiful gray wolf with a black markings on it's body ((A/N Think Shiranui from Okami)) The bright soon died off and the wolf sat down on the ground, proudly, acting like it was protecting the statue.

Drowned Ophelia smiled at the wolf "And It seems that he's going to make good on his word" she said recieveing another series of nods.

(-)

And finished, WHOO!, this has to be my longest chapter up to date. Sorry if it was a little bit too crazy for your liking, and about the warnings. But I felt that if it was going to get that graphic, I should be fair and give you an early warning. But like I said a couple of chapters ago, there was going to be some action, and I delivered. So anyway, I see you next chapter. But please do me a small favour, give me a review, seriously, I feel like I'm playing to an empty house, I don't care if it's a flamer, I chalk it up as a lesson, but please be constructive, none of that "YOU SUCK" business, because It's not going to improve the story.


	6. AN: Slowly Crawling Out

I'm just letting you all know that this fic is not dead, I just had a big case of writer's block, I had something going with Chapter six but it came to a halt and I couldn't think of anything to add on to it, so instead I've decided to just start clean slate with the chapter instead and just work my way back up, in hopes this will go farther, it's slow progress but it's more carefully thought out. But in all that time I have been having thoughts about the chapter, and all I can reveal about it is that it won't have much action, if any, it's going to be emotional, and there will be a few other surprises but that's far as I'm going. Don't ask when it's going to come out, because even I don't know due to scheduling conflicts, and of course the mental energy to do it. But I'm hoping to get it done soon. So I'll see you guys then! \m/

P.S. Hope you like some of the changes I've made to the previous chapters.


	7. AN: A tough decision

Hello fellow readers and loyal fans. I know I said that I have been slowly crawling out of the proverbial shit hole and I was going to try to get back to writing this. But the more I thought about this piece of fanfiction I made, the more I thinking that this is pretty much crap, which is probably why hardly anybody ever reads this (Trust me I know, I've been checking my stats).

To those who have been reading: I thank you for your loyalty.

Which is why that not only am I going to call this done, I going to give you, the readers a chance to decide if you want me to do a re-write, or if I should just give up on this and come up with something else. If you want me to give this another try, great! If not, then there has to be a good reason for it, and it's probably for the best.

There will be a poll on my profile that will decide this little conondrum, I will tally the votes at the end of the month and I will add one more chapter to this story to give you the results. If the MOD's will permit it of course


	8. AN: The votes are in!

Hello fellow readers and loyal fans. Alright I've tallied the votes and it looks like you want me to give this another shot. Well I'm going to try and give it another go. I have been looking at stuff to give me an inspiration on how the plot should go. And I have come up with some ideas, but I don't know how far they'll stretch, it's mostly just scenes popping into my head. So now only am I going to give this another shot, i'm going to give you the readers a chance on dipping your hand in the story, I mean that by saying I'm going to be open for suggestions on how I can keep the plot going.

Now again I have been looking at stuff, you know movies, books, music, you name it, but one of the few things that has really stuck out in my mind is from watching an old 90's movie called "The Crow". When I've watched I can defitnantly seeing some of these things happening in the story that I'm trying to make, So I'm going to be borrowing some stuff from the movie to keep the story nice and fresh, but I will try to keep it as original as possible.

So anyways in a nutshell, I'm going to try again, but this time I'm going to be open for suggestions, so feel free to drop me some in your review, but after the first chapter, your'e going to have to move on over there, alright? So anyways I'll see when I see you. Later.


End file.
